


Morning

by sesh_khem



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesh_khem/pseuds/sesh_khem





	Morning

She lay in bed, watching the shadows from the rising sun dance on the wall.

She had thought him interesting if painfully reserved. Attractive, but not her type. These were passing thoughts.

He had been helpful, expanding on her nascent ideas, guiding her in the right direction. She’d been proud when he acknowledged her superior skills.

She’d noticed his lone wolf status. Wondered if he had room in his life for a friend. She tried to broaden his narrow world. He appreciated many of her attempts. Once, she thought she saw him smile.

When her grandmother died, she went straight to his quarters, eyes swollen with tears. She apologized for bringing all her emotions to him. He said nothing at first, but held her, then whispered _I grieve with thee_. When she could cry no more, she looked at him. _You are the dearest friend I’ve ever had_ , she said. She dried her tears and thanked him. She went home.

When the semester ended he brought her a gift. Chrystal earrings in the shape of stars. _For you are the brightest of stars_ , he had said, his dark eyes searching hers. She saw in those brown eyes everything she wanted. He stepped closer, waiting. She smiled her yes, and he kissed her.

She lay in bed, watching the shadows from the rising sun dance on the wall. _Half of my soul_ , he whispered. She smiled. _Half of my heart_ , she replied, and wrapped her arms tighter around him.

  



End file.
